


Tumblr Fic 59: Three

by LupusScintilla (inkandblade)



Series: Pornlets & Ficlets ♠ [59]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM themes, Baby Boy Derek Hale, Bottom Derek Hale, Daddy Stiles Stilinski, Dirty Talk, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, I do not consent to those under the age of majority viewing my explicit works, M/M, Mentions Dildos, Mentions Double Penetration, Mentions Edging, Mentions Face Fucking, Mentions Gaping, Mentions Restraints, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pre Established Kink Boundaries, Prompt Fic, Safe Sane and Consensual, Top Stiles Stilinski, hints at Feeding, mentions Sex Swings, not age play, picture prompt, pre negotiated kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 09:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14668215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandblade/pseuds/LupusScintilla
Summary: Derek whimpers high in his throat.





	Tumblr Fic 59: Three

Derek whimpers high in his throat. It’s loud enough that he can feel it vibrate out to his claws.

“You feel so good around me, baby boy.”

Stiles grips Derek’s sides harder but doesn’t falter in his rhythm. Every thrust of his hips is sliding his cock just beside Derek’s prostate. It’s perfect and so damn good and so very, very frustrating. Stiles arranged Derek carefully before he started fucking him: Derek’s cock is at just the wrong angle. He can’t knot or even get fully hard.

He won’t come like this, not without days of edging beforehand, and Stiles sucked him off this morning. Derek wants to come, but he wants to please his Daddy more and he’s so lucky his Daddy knows just how to make that difficult without being impossible.

Derek isn’t allowed to come tonight until Stiles has emptied himself into Derek at least three times.

Daddy came in Derek’s mouth after they’d put away their early dinner. Stiles pushed Derek to his knees in the kitchen, fucked Derek’s face in front of the refrigerator, Derek holding the dish towel out taut behind him, elbows tight and spit and drool and then come dribbling down his chin.

Stiles then fed Derek ice cream from the quart. Once he’d decided his baby boy had had his fill, then kissed the remains of it and everything else off Derek’s face. He lead Derek to the family room, where they were now.

Derek is naked against the sofa, face pressed into the leather that smells of the last time they did this, and the time before, and.

Stiles is so steady in his thrusts. He’s pacing himself for a long evening.

“I can’t decide how I’m going to come in you the third time, sweetheart. I’ve had your mouth, and I’ll fill your hole soon enough.” He leans down and nips at Derek’s neck, tugging at the skin and hair, but never stopping his hips. His breath is hot on Derek’s ear. “Should I plug you and then tease your cock with my mouth before I come in yours again, baby boy? Maybe I should just keep fucking you once I’ve come. Push my cream into you again and again. We could move to the bedroom for that, I could put you on your knees, cock free to knot, make you watch me as I take you again.”

Derek whines again, wraps his tongue around his fangs so he can manage something that sounds like, “Daddy.”

“Do you like that idea, baby boy? Hmmm.” Stiles licks Derek’s neck and clamps his teeth down a little harder for a moment then lets go and pushes himself back up off his elbows. He thrusts harder and a little faster and he definitely likes that idea, it seems. “I know,” Stiles says louder than before, “I’ll put you in the swing, tie you in and fuck you open with the blue dildo.” Derek shudders — it’s the biggest toy they own — and Stiles snaps his hips this time. “Once you’re gaping I’ll fuck you with my own cock and one of the other toys. Do you think you can take it for me, baby?”

Derek knows he can. It won’t be the first time, but it’s been a while.

He swallows hard. “Yes, Daddy. Thank you, Daddy.”

Stiles comes.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this very NSFW pic on my tumblr](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/173889240521/derek-whimpers-high-in-his-throat-its-loud).


End file.
